


Debilidad

by mooncraterbunny



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Painfully old fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncraterbunny/pseuds/mooncraterbunny
Summary: "—Están equivocados...eres un gran héroe.—"
Relationships: Flippy/Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 8





	Debilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. Splendid x Flippy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**1**

—¡Me han acusado de terrorista! ¡A mí! ¡A quien les salvó de un futuro caótico! ¿¡Lo puedes creer, Flip?!—

Flippy sí que lo creía. Suspiró algo cansado; Le había explicado muchas veces que causar un genocidio cuando intentaba frenar otro no le daba una buena reputación como héroe, ¿pero como sacas a alguien de su ceguera causada por el orgullo sin lastimarle y causar algo similar una explosión nuclear?

Él era un psicópata, que no lo miren. Lo ultimo para lo que estaba preparado era para tratar con la gente.

—No, Splend.— Mintió de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos. Debía hacerlo creíble, tratar con Splendid era como tratar con una granada activa. El héroe sonrió satisfecho de que su novio le apoyara y se acostó en el sofá, dejando la cabeza sobre sus piernas del otro. Era su posición favorita para la siesta, y se hacia aun mejor cuando Flippy le acariciaba la cabeza. A veces le sonreía, y otras solo rodaba los ojos. Esta vez habló.

—Están equivocados...eres un gran héroe.— Splendid comenzó a cerrar los ojos, aun sonriente. Escuchar su voz era mejor que le acariciase la cabeza, como si fuera un niño.

—¿Tu héroe?— Preguntó ilusionado.

—Sí...—

Fue lo ultimo que susurró Flippy, mientras le sonreía. Tenia los ojos llorosos y la cara llena de sangre. ¿Donde estaba su brazo...y corazón? ¿Cual es la razón por la que llora? ¿Porque sus ojos han perdido el brillo? ¿Porque no puede sentir su respiración? ¿Porque Splendont está riendo detrás suyo? ¿Que ha pasado?

Splendid salió de sus recuerdos, mirando la realidad. Siempre habían dicho que en el final de nuestras vidas los recuerdos regresan como si de una película se tratara. Pero él estaba ileso.

Quizás era porque Flippy al irse se había llevado su vida que podía verla através de sus ojos.

_(Splendont había descubierto su debilidad verdosa; La kriptonuez se quedaba corta frente a Flippy.)_

Splendid se levantó lentamente, llevando a su debilidad en los brazos. Lo único que debía hacer era matar a Splendont, y luego regresar a casa para que Flippy le espere como siempre; en el sofá leyendo algún libro sobre la psicopatía y dispuesto a acariciarle la cabeza mientras cae dormido...

**Author's Note:**

> 01/04/20: Mudanza de Ffnet. Fic originalmente publicado el 01/05/15.


End file.
